


Walk

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, F/M, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogsmeade weekend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** Al moves fast, ne?   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter held his girlfriend, Lisha’s hand as he led his friends down the main street of Hogsmeade one chilly February morning. They were headed to the Thee Broomsticks for a drink and to warm up after the walk from Hogwarts.

Rose Maria Weasley followed closely behind, walking while reading her Ancient Runes book. Lily Luna Potter walked beside her, whistling slightly and with a bounce in her step. It was turning out to be a beautiful day.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy trailed behind the group of students, dejectedly. He muttered quietly to himself, “Why’d she have to come with us?”

Rose shut her book and shared a quick look with Lily. They slowed their pace until the blonde was walking with them. “Hey Scorp,” Rose smiled, walking on one side of the Gryffindor.

“Hiya,” Lily grinned from his other side.

“Hi girls,” Scorpius greeted unenthusiastically.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Rose asked, placing a hand lightly on the boy’s shoulder.

Scorpius sighed and put a fake smile on his face. He looked up at the redheads walking with him and hoped they wouldn’t notice the falseness in his voice as she spoke, “Nothing. I’m great!”

Lily raised one eyebrow, but kept quiet. She had a feeling she knew the problem and she knew that he would share when he was ready. Rose caught her eye and she simply shrugged. The Ravenclaw shrugged as well and they walked the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
